Insomnia
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Cuando notó que la luz había conseguido atravesar la barrera que suponían las rojas cortinas, cayó en cuenta que esa era la tercera noche que pasaba sin dormir. A saber por qué el sueño rehuía de él. AU tipo Gakuen.


**Título: **Insomnia.

**Palabras: **1513

**Summary****: **Cuando notó que la luz había conseguido atravesar la barrera que suponían las rojas cortinas, cayó en cuenta que esa era la tercera noche que pasaba sin dormir. A saber por qué el sueño rehuía de él.

**Notas: **Ligero RusAme. Hum... ¿párrafos enormes y casi nada de diálogo? Y un par de malas palabras. Uh... creo que nada más digno de mencionar.

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

Cuando notó que la luz había conseguido atravesar la barrera que suponían las rojas cortinas, cayó en cuenta que esa era la tercera noche que pasaba sin dormir. El sueño rehuía de él como de la peste, y las pocas veces que le visitaba no era reparador, ni agradable, ni duradero. La última semana había sido así, sumido en un estado intermedio que le permitía levantarse, ponerse el uniforme e ir al colegio, mas no prestar atención a su entorno o tan siquiera a sí mismo. Al principio no fue consciente de ello, atareado como estaba en mantener su eterna fachada sonriente; pero, cuando Toris tocó su hombro para pedirle una respuesta, descubrió que no había escuchado nada de lo que aquel chico le relataba. Debo estar un poco cansado, pensó, disculpándose con el castaño y pidiéndole que por favor le repitiera lo que había dicho. Toris suspiró, nervioso, abriendo la boca para comenzar nuevamente con aquel planificado discurso. A Iván no pareció preocuparle el hecho de haber ignorado más de treinta minutos de la conversación que sostenían.

Pero ahora, con el sol invadiendo su dormitorio, comprendía que aquello había sido la primera señal que algo no iba bien con su cuerpo. La falta de sueño estaba pasándole la cuenta. Se preguntó brevemente cuándo habría comenzado todo aquello, mas sus pensamientos se desviaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, divagando entre imágenes y formas sin sentido ni secuencia lógica. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y su cabeza cayó pesada contra la almohada, mientras esa confusión de colores seguía bailando sobre sus párpados. Se quejó entre dientes, revolviéndose en su cama y encogiendo las piernas. Desearía que hubiera alguna manera en que su mente le dejara en paz. Apagarla, desconectarse de la realidad un par de horas por lo menos. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y todo parecía estar girando en torno suyo. Agh. Se levantó apenas, avanzando hacia el cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies. Se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y bebió un poco de agua de la llave, pero, en vez de disminuir, las náuseas aumentaron, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara, estremeciéndose a causa de las arcadas. Se sintió desfallecer. En su habitación, bajo una montaña de ropa, la alarma de su móvil se hizo escuchar con dificultad. Era viernes. El último día de escuela de aquella maldita semana. No le habría importado de no ser que le habían prohibido volver a faltar a clases. Estúpidos reglamentos. Se cuestionó seriamente la posibilidad de ignorar aquello, aun corriendo el riesgo de ser expulsado. Sin embargo, alguna parte de él le hizo dirigirse a la ducha, abrir la llave y empezar a desvestirse. Allí no había nada que pensar. Era una simple rutina, y su cuerpo la cumplía como cualquier día. Aunque sus manos estuvieran temblando y su cabeza fuera incapaz de permanecer erguida.

No supo cómo fue que consiguió llegar hasta el liceo, pero ahí estaba, sentado en su puesto de siempre, mirando aburrido a la gente moverse de aquí a allá. El profesor no llegaba todavía, así que el bullicio era mayor al usual. Iván cubrió sus orejas, rogando en su interior por silencio. Cada palabra pronunciada por sus compañeros retumbaba en su cabeza dolorosamente, tan fuerte que no podía escuchar ni sus pensamientos. Le parecía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeándole en las sienes, en los oídos, en las puntas de sus dedos. Era desesperante, y no encontraba manera alguna de evitarlo. Miró al frente, el profesor ingresando a la sala, pidiendo atención y comenzando con la clase. Pensó que tendría, por lo menos, unos minutos de paz, pero se equivocó nuevamente. Aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros se había callado, un zumbido que no venía de ninguna parte en particular llenaba aquellos resquicios de tranquilidad. Como el vuelo de un moscardón en un cuarto pequeño y cerrado, como una persona trabajando con un esmeril eléctrico en la casa de al lado, como estar enfrente de una escuela primaria a la hora del recreo, aquel era un rumor insistente, monótono y agotador. El mareo regresaba, e Iván no quería llamar la atención de los demás, así que no le quedaba otra que sonreír y tratar de enderezarse un poco, garabateando en su cuaderno un par de líneas zigzagueantes mientras fingía atender a la clase. Ensimismado como estaba, no notó las miradas de reojo, entre temerosas y preocupadas, que le dirigía de vez en cuando Toris, su forzado compañero de banca. Si éste le habló, tampoco pudo escucharle. Si alguien más estaba observándoles, no le importaba. Sólo el sonido del timbre le sacó de ese trance, haciéndole mover lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de levantarse y salir del salón. Luego, se repetía el ciclo. Volver para el segundo bloque de clases, sentarse, poner cara de estar escuchando, perderse en esa suerte de vacío mental en que le sumía aquel extraño y eterno sonido, sentir el timbre, salir del salón. Había perdido el apetito casi al mismo tiempo que el sueño, así que le daba igual pasarse todo el tiempo del receso vagando erráticamente por el liceo; después de todo, nadie se atrevería a preguntarle adónde iba realmente. No es como si tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta, de todos modos. No importaba. Siguió haciendo eso hasta que el reloj marcó las cinco, momento en el cual se levantó de su asiento, se colgó el bolso al hombro y se fue del salón de clases como un autómata, sin importarle que el profesor aún no hubiera acabado de hablar.

Quería llegar a su casa, sólo eso. Dejarse caer en su cama cuan largo era y buscar nuevamente el sueño que se escurría por entre sus dedos. Tal vez lo que terminara buscando al llegar a su casa fueran los antidepresivos que escondía su hermana Irynia en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Tal vez no antidepresivos, pero sí alguna botella de vodka olvidada al fondo de una alacena. Tal vez no vodka, y simplemente terminara dándose de cabezazos contra una pared. Lo que fuera con tal de volver a dormir, o al menos quedar inconsciente, que a estas alturas ya le daba lo mismo. ¡Lo mismo! Eh, cuidado con las rejas. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para evitar estrellarse contra el portón del liceo. ¿Y por qué demonios recién estaba saliendo del liceo? Ya debería de llevar lo mínimo cinco minutos caminando por las veredas… a menos que se hubiese ido por el camino largo. Mierda, había hecho eso. Ahora faltaba más tiempo para poder llegar a su casa. Definitivamente no era un buen día. Cielos, camina bien, estuviste a punto de caerte, fíjate en el desnivel del suelo. Se estabilizó, quejándose para sus adentros por tanta torpeza…

Alguien le tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que por poco ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Maldición, fíjate por dónde andas, ruso estúpido! ¿Acaso pretendes matarte?

Iván seguía mirando el lugar por donde el auto se había alejado, con los labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa. Segundos antes, aquel vehículo le había tocado la bocina y pasado enfrente suyo a gran velocidad.

— Hey, ¿me estás escuchando? Es de mala educación dejar hablando solo a tu salvador.

El ruso se volvió al sentir cómo la persona que había tirado de él ahora se apartaba, encontrándose cara a cara con ese chico estadounidense que tenía complejo de héroe. Claro, ¿quién más podría haberlo hecho?, razonó brevemente, antes que su mente divagara de nuevo. Se veía un poco tierno con ese gesto de molestia en el rostro.

— ¿Pero a ti qué rayos te pasó? — exclamó el norteamericano al ver las marcadas ojeras que ensombrecían sus ojos violetas y la anormal palidez de su piel.

Iván vio cómo esa boca se movía, gesticulando alguna cosa con cierto temor. Se le escapó una risita burlona, al tiempo que agachaba un poco la cabeza para ocultarse tras su bufanda. El otro no pareció tomarse muy bien aquella reacción a su pregunta, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un adorable puchero. Entonces, no lo pudo evitar. Le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, recargando la mayor parte de su peso contra el cuerpo del chico de lentes.

— Así que era eso— susurró, volviéndose a reír.

Alfred, confundido, intentó retroceder, pero el cuerpo del ruso se movió junto con él. Iván alzó el rostro, consiguiendo robarle un ligero roce de labios, sencillo y sin mayores pretensiones. Luego, dejó que su cabeza reposara junto al cuello del estadounidense, súbitamente agotado. Sus párpados se cerraron, mientras aspiraba el aroma de esa piel, algo mezclado con el olor a kétchup y mostaza de la ropa. Por fin, ese odioso zumbido que le había seguido todo el día había callado, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa sincera. Al fin… tranquilidad.

— Oye, ¡no te quedes dormido aquí! ¡Para tu información, seguimos parados en la calle! ¡Hey, Iván! ¡Al menos espérate a que lleguemos a una banca!— decía el norteamericano, tratando de despertarlo y quitárselo de encima.

Para el ruso, aquellos remezones, acompañados por las nerviosas exclamaciones de ese idiota come-hamburguesas, no podían ser mejor acompañamiento para su sueño.

* * *

Hi~ Nueva historia, esta vez con el ruso de protagonista. Creo que le había prometido a alguien escribir un RusAme... o tal vez no. El caso es que salió así. Y que conste que subir esto casi a la una y media de la madrugada no tiene nada que ver con el título (?) La verdad es que soy demasiado buena para dormir, como para saber qué se siente el insomnio u.u  
Y nada, no se me ocurre qué más decir. Espero les guste~


End file.
